When viewing video content that has been paused for a period of time, the only way to catch up to a live position is to perform a fast-forward type function, or entirely skip the missed content. For example, if a viewer is watching a movie and would like to finish the movie on time or early, this may only be possible by fast-forwarding or skipping as necessary. However, such a function may cause the viewer to miss valuable plot details, conversations, or other materials. This may result in frustration for viewers hoping to progress more rapidly through video content without missing important content.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for identifying and modifying material from video content in a useful way. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.